Methods and apparatus for expanding the usefulness of hand tools by affixing alternate types of tool heads to a single tool handle have been the subject of much inventive effort over the years. The basic approach of providing multipurpose tools flows naturally form the need to utilize a number of different hand tools serially in time to accomplish a gardening or landscaping task. In gardening or landscaping uses, a first tool type might be used to precondition the soil, and a second tool type might be needed to further prepare particular areas, or to complete processes which were missed on the initial pass. The use of a long-handled hoe followed by the use of a long-handled rake to collect the debris produced by the hoe and then an inverted long-handled rake to contour or groom the soil gives an example of where iterative uses of alternative tool types are commonly needed. Hence, multipurpose tools of wide varieties abound, as do devices where a number of different tool heads may be affixed to a single, specially adapted handle.
Common to hand operated gardening tools is the use of an elongated handle. Secured to one end of the handle is an implement for use in cultivating, weeding and/or grooming of the soil. The tools are typically arranged to complete a specific task and the tool is thereafter exchanged for the tool required to complete the next task. Attempts have been made to combine tools or to construct tools with interchangeable implements. However, such attempts typically employ the use of bayonet mounts or other clamping devices which do little to assist the interchange of tool heads on the handle.